


Roach

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Draco has an epic battle of his own to fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

Roach

Written: Aug. ‘09 & 1/7/12  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** This was inspired by my old suitemates. Since they always left their front door open, they always seemed to find a roach somewhere in their room. We lived on the first floor. ^_^

* * *

“Draco! I’m home. You cannot believe the day I had at work…Draco?”

Harry closed the door behind him.

“Shh…be quiet. I’m in the living room.”

“Why do I have to be qui—” 

Harry walked into the room to see the strangest sight. 

“Why are you standing on the coffee table holding a shoe?” 

“There is a cockroach crawling somewhere. I’m looking for it.”

“Why are our books scattered across the floor?”

“I had to throw something at that infernal bug.”

“You threw my books on the floor?!”

“You don’t even read them.”

“That’s not the—”

“AHHH!”

“What?”

“It crawled on my foot!” 

Draco quickly jumped over the couch. He ran around Harry and hopped onto his back.

“Here, you get it,” Draco frantically told Harry.

He threw the shoe into Harry’s hands, but Harry thought it was safer to hold onto Draco’s legs since he kept squirming. Harry began to laugh thinking about his adorable ex-Death Eater.

“Is Draco Malfoy afraid of a little bug?”

“Shut it,” hissed Draco.

**_~fin_ **


End file.
